What a Coincidence
by mende5525
Summary: She can deny it all she wants but coincidence or not...if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. DxC WARNING! A tad bit fluffy.
1. Magic 8 Ball

A/N: This idea came to me after I bought a magic 8 ball and me and my friends were asking it a bunch of stupid questions about relationships. I thought it'd be funny to do a story about Courtney coming across all these little signs that her and Duncan were meant to be together, a bunch of little coincidences. So enjoy this slightly fluffy short story.

* * *

**What A Coincidence**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Magic 8 ball**

No TV, no radio, no computer…no fun.

Camp Wawanakwa was by far one of the most boring places on earth after the games and challenges were over. If you were lucky you made friends and got to hang out with them to make time pass, if you were even luckier you were so exhausted by the challenges that you didn't feel like doing anything at all.

But today was a day where a little technology wouldn't be so bad. All the girls were hanging out in the cabins together trying to fight off the boredom. Lindsey was brushing Heather's hair (as Heather had ordered), Izzy was flipping her eyelids inside out, Leshawna was reading a magazine for the third time in a row, Gwen was writing in her journal, and Bridgette and Courtney were sitting next to each other on one of the beds trying to think of something interesting to talk about.

Things remained quiet until Lindsey suddenly gasped and startled them all. "I know what we can do!" Everyone looked at each other doubtfully while the beautiful blonde went on. "We can ask the magic 8 ball questions!"

"You have a magic 8 ball?" asked Gwen furrowing her brow.

"Yeah it's like super informative. Any questions I have it gives me the answer."

Courtney rolled her eyes. The girl was so naïve it was unreal, but asking a stupid magic 8 ball questions sounded better than nothing.

Leshawna was the first to say something. "Uh…why not? It's not like we have anything better to do."

Lindsey clapped her hands happily and ran over to one of her luxury bags. "OK everyone sit in a circle and we'll each take turns asking it questions. Oh this is so exciting!"

"Yeah real thrilling," replied Gwen sarcastically taking her seat.

Izzy got all jittery "Oh my cousin one time asked a magic 8 ball if she would die within the year and it said yes and she was hit by a train a month later."

No one said anything, chances were it wasn't even true, much like Izzy's other stories.

"So who wants to go first," asked Bridgette being nice as always.

"I'd like to know who goes home next," said Courtney cynically.

"Oh I have a good one," said Leshawna smirking at Gwen. Lindsey handed her the magic 8 ball and Leshawna shook it still eyeing Gwen. "Is Gwen in love with Trent?"

Gwen blushed madly and averted her eyes form everyone else. "What? I mean Trent's a great guy and all but I don't-"

"Signs point to yes!" Said Leshawna showing Gwen the answer. Everyone started giggling and going awe as Gwen snatched the magic 8 ball away from Leshawna embarrassed.

"Oh c'mon Gwen," said Courtney. "Everyone can tell you like him."

Gwen lifted one brow and smirked at Courtney. "Well you're one to talk Courtney. Everyone here knows you have it bad for Duncan."

Courtney's heart went into overdrive and her body went tense. "I do not like him!" she said for what must've been the millionth time since being on TDI.

"Let's let the magic 8 ball be the judge of that," said Gwen shaking it. "Magic 8 ball, is Courtney secretly in love with Duncan and wants to jump him."

Bridgette snorted next to Courtney and then looked at her apologetically when Courtney glared at her.

Gwen finally turned the ball over and started snickering. "Without a doubt," she said in a sweet voice.

Courtney scoffed as all the other girls looked at her with laughing eyes. "Please that's just a coincidence, I bet if you asked it again it would come up a completely different answer."

Gwen only smiled and shook it again and asked the same question. Everyone waited eagerly. "Well you did get a little bit of a different answer, this time it just says **yes**."

Everyone started laughing at Courtney while she snatched the ball away from Gwen and shook it hard. "Do I like Duncan?" she turned it around only to find it saying "Outlook good." she shook it again. "My sources say yes."

By now everyone was really laughing at her. "Give it up girl," giggled Leshawna. "Everyone, even the magic 8 ball, knows you like him."

Courtney shook her head furiously. "No, no, no. This toy just happens to have more 'yes' answers than 'no' answers. Watch." Courtney shook the ball again. "Magic 8 ball do I **not** like Duncan."

She turned it over hoping for a 'yes'. Instead she got, "Defiantly no." Courtney growled and threw the stupid toy away from her and stormed out.

Leshawna shrugged and picked it up. "OK who wants to know if Heather is the spawn of the Devil?"

"We don't need a Magic 8 Ball to answer that," said Gwen.

They all laughed while Heather shouted. "Shut up!"

* * *

A/N: Um...yeah.


	2. Soda Tab

A/N: I'm not sure how familiar people are with this game but it's one I always play after I'm done drinking a soda or tea. Basically you bend the tab of the can back and forth and whatever letter it breaks off on is suppose to be the guy you're meant to be with, which really sucks 'cause mine always lands on C. I can only C and I are probably not the best fit, but then again not all meaningful relationship are. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Soda Tab**

"I'm telling you I don't like him," Courtney practically shouted at Bridgette.

She still couldn't believe what had happened earlier in the girls cabin. She blamed Lindsey for taking out the stupid Magic 8 Ball in the first place.

"Courtney it's no big deal, like you said it was just a stupid game. Having a Magic 8 Ball say you like someone a couple times in a row can happen to anyone," said Bridgette taking a sip of her soda while they continued to walk around.

"But why'd it have to happen to me?" whined Courtney. "Does god hate me or something?"

"No," said Bridgette who drained the rest of her soda.

"I mean is there anything I can do to prove to people that I don't like him?"

Bridgette thought about it for a second when an idea suddenly struck her. "Oh I know do the alphabet game with my soda can."

As Bridgette handed Courtney her empty can, Courtney just looked at her completely confused. "I don't get it."

"You know you bend the tab back and forth and whatever letter it breaks off on is the letter that belongs the first name of the guy you're destined to be with."

Courtney lifted one brow and decided to give it a shot, what were the chances of it landing on the letter D. She moved the tab back and forth saying the alphabet out loud with each bend. Unfortunately Courtney didn't get past D when the tab broke off.

Bridgette and Courtney looked at each other in shock. Bridgette scratched the back of her head nervously. "Um…do you know anyone else who's first name begins with D?"

Courtney wracked her brain back and forth to think of anyone else. "Um…no."

They both stood there in silence until Bridgette smiled brightly. "Just a coincidence, let's go get another soda and try again."

Soda after soda and no matter how many times Courtney bended the tabs always broke off on the letter D. Each D said Duncan in Courtney's mind until she got a headache.

After about 10 sodas Courtney gulped down she looked at Bridgette helplessly and crushed a can in her hand. "What am I suppose to make of this other than God hates me?"

Bridgette shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it's a really huge coincidence."

Courtney glared at her. "A coincidence that 10 soda cans in a row landed on D and that the only guy I happen to know is none other than Duncan?"

Bridgette giggled humorlessly. "Yeah go figure."

Courtney was about to say something when she felt a strong pressure in her stomach. She got up and rushed away from Bridgette to the facility.

"Where you going?" called Bridgette.

"I need to pee,' said Courtney grumpily.

When she got there she noticed Duncan leaning against the facility building carving a little wooden skull. He noticed her as well and grinned at her. "Hey there princess."

He was confused by her hostile glare at him and her muttering angrily under her breath. She slammed the door and Duncan noticed Bridgette following not far behind. He looked at her and asked, "What's her problem?"

Bridgette's eyes wandered nervously before replying, "She had 10 sodas."

He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "OK then." He walked away still hard at work on wooden skull he was making for a certain someone.


	3. Spin the Bottle

A/N: Just a warning for those hoping for a kiss…there isn't one…yet!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Spin The Bottle**

Courtney just poked at the thing Chef called food. She couldn't eat even if a huge cheesy pizza was in front of her. She was so damn bugged by all the little coincidences happening today. She didn't like being to vulnerable to everyone's assumptions. She just wanted to go back in time and not have taken part in the stupid Magic 8 Ball and soda tab game.

Finally she just threw her food away and sat next to Gwen who was talking with Bridgette.

"Oh hi Courtney what's up?" asked Gwen.

"Oh nothing," said Courtney sadly. She heard someone laughing and saw Duncan pushing Harold into a trash can. She made a disgusted face and shook her head.

"She's still upset," whispered Bridgette to Gwen.

Gwen giggled and elbowed Courtney who was still making faces at Duncan. "Oh the whole soda can thing?"

Courtney buried her face in her hands and moaned. "Everyone thinks I like Duncan and I don't know what to do."

Gwen shrugged and threw away her uneaten food. "I honestly don't see what the big deal is but how about we try something else?" She asked in a sly voice

"What?" asked Courtney desperately.

Gwen took an empty bottle and set it down on the table. "Let's play spin the bottle, without the kissing!" She added when she saw Courtney's worried face. "If it lands on Duncan then-"

"Don't even say it," warned Courtney.

Gwen just ignored her. "Then it will just confirm what everyone has been saying all along. But if it lands on someone else then you don't have to worry about it. OK?"

Courtney didn't even get a chance to say anything before Gwen spun the little bottle and waited anxiously for it to stop. She noticed Duncan was sitting with all the guys at the other table directly facing her. She watched as the bottle slowed to a stop and pointed out directly in front of her to the one person she prayed it wouldn't land on.

Duncan looked up at her and noticed the empty bottle pointing at him and looked at her questioningly.

Courtney gasped and jumped up from her seat colliding with the wall and nearly falling. Now everyone was looking at her baffled as she walked out cursing.

She felt her heart drop as she heard someone following her. Only one geuss who it could be. "Hey princess what was all that about?"

"Nothing! Whatever you think you saw, you didn't!" she yelled over her shoulder walking as fast as she could.

"'Cause from the looks of it I think you owe me a kiss," he called out hopefully.

She turned around on her heel and looked at him angrily. "Duncan the day I kiss you is the day when you actually do something nice for me. Which is never!"

Duncan watched her walk off and smiled to himself. '_Oh if only she knew what I was planning,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: A bit shorter than my last chapters but oh well. Review!


	4. Epilogue

A/N: This last chapter is a bit fluffy but I like it. I actually didn't have many ideas for the coincidence scenes. I just wanted to get to this part. So please enjoy.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Courtney walked down the dock and looked up at the sky, it was already dark and the stars were out. After today she just needed time alone to think, to organize her thoughts.

On the one hand she could say everything had just been a huge mistake of fate, one after the other. She could blame the universe and claim up and down that she did not like Duncan and they were not suppose to be together romantically. She could go on like that for the rest of her life and be OK with it. She'd be safe, secure and not have to worry about it.

But on the other hand she could actually be honest with herself and admit that it wasn't a mistake. She could accept the fact that the universe was actually trying to tell her something. She could actually admit that she liked Duncan and that they were meant to be together. She could actually take a risk and make herself vulnerable and worry about how he felt about her.

Courtney buried her face in her hands and groaned. She was startled by a voice saying, "You OK princess?"

She turned to find Duncan looking at her strangely. She stared back at him for a moment before finally finding her voice. "Uh…yeah I'm fine."

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked taking a seat on the edge of the dock.

She sighed and looked out at the water. "Nothing just getting some air," she lied.

He nodded lazily and patted the empty space beside him. "Well you might as well have some company."

She scoffed at him. "Company as in _you_?"

He made a face at her. "I never said good company, just sit down.'

She exhaled loudly before plopping down next to him. She didn't want to be near him right now. Now everything was too complicated and confusing. Now she was actually the edge of losing her control, now she was scared.

"So everyone seems to think we like each other," Duncan suddenly said.

Courtney looked at him wide eyed. Where was he going with this? She swallowed the lump in her throat before replying, "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah which is a little funny don't you think?"

She wasn't sure what to say, so she giggled. "Yeah pretty hilarious."

"I mean you're a prep, you hate breaking rules, you're offended by everything I say."

Courtney suddenly smiled brightly and began to relax. "Exactly! You're a criminal, you break rules, I'm offended by everything you say."

Duncan smiled and started getting enthusiastic. "Yeah it would never work out between us."

"Never in a million years!" she agreed.

They both continued to smile and nod and just when Courtney thought the whole thing was behind them Duncan suddenly said, "So I think we should be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Courtney stopped smiling and looked for any signs of joking in his face only to see he was dead serious. "What? But…you just said-"

"Yeah I know, which is why I think we should be together," said Duncan still looking at her seriously.

She felt herself tense up again, but only a little, and felt her heart beat hard and her eyes unable to pull away from his. "But it makes no sense for us to be together…no matter how we feel about each other."

She felt her breath disappear as Duncan moved closer to her and cupped her cheek. "I don't care if it makes no sense, I don't even care if no one understands it. All I know is that everything tells me I want to be with you and that no matter how wrong it is…it just feels right."

She smiled at him completely amazed. "I can't believe I ever tried to fool myself into thinking I don't like you."

He smirked smugly and said, "Of course you like me, who doesn't?"

She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm playfully. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little wooden skull he'd been working on all day and put it in her hand. "I made this for you."

"Oh Duncan," she looked at it and was taken back a bit. "OK this is really weird and creepy…but I love it!"

He chuckled "I did something nice for you. So you owe me a kiss remeber."

Courtney was about to tell him that she had been joking but was cut off when Duncan pulled her in for a kiss which she happily returned. She couldn't deny it anymore even if she wanted to. It had been obvious to him, obvious to him that she was in love with him and finally it was obvious to her too.

Duncan pulled away and whispered to her, "I love you princess."

She giggled before whispering back, "What a coincidence…I love you too."

* * *

Review!


End file.
